Subjugation
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Loki isn't uneducated, and simply moves his staff up, tapping Tony's chest. Sure, he had lost Clint, but wasn't a subjugated Tony Stark even better? Eventual Loki/Tony
1. Tink

_GAH. So my first real Avengers Fanfiction :3 I have fallen in love with the Idea of Loki actually possessing Tony Stark, since it didn't happen in the movie, and I have seen no Fanfic For it. So I remedied the problem~_

* * *

_Tink._

A Pause

A tink of metal was heard again as Loki's staff tapped against his Arc Reactor once more, and Tony gave the God of Mischief a mischievous look. "Looks like it didn't work...I don't have a heart after al-" He was cut off as Loki simply smirked at him, and moved the staff up, tapping the tip against his shirt, and oh god, it wasn't like anything that Banner had hypothesized.

He understood now, what Clint had been trying to say. Had tried to explain to them that despite what it looked like, the staff didn't _remove_ anything from him, didn't Take away.

Oh no. _It Gave_. It gave and gave and gave some more until you were full of Knowledge and Ice and Truth and Understanding and then when your head and heart and _soul _was full, it gave some more, and made you...Know.

Loki smirked with unbridled Glee when he saw Stark's eyes bleed bright, ice blue, saw the subjugation that Tony Stark would now give him. He placed the Tessaract Staff against the ground, and watched his newest subject. He had lost Clint, sure, but Tony Stark was much better, would be stronger, make an excellent companion as well as subject.

Tony Stark would help lead his armies, and Destroy his team while Loki was able to look on and _laugh._

"Go Suit up, my little Avenger. We have a team to fight." The grin that Tony gave him back was positively /evil/ and Loki -loved it-.

He held up his wrists, and showed Loki the bracers while he walked towards the wall, where his most updated suit was held, explaining how they worked before he stepped into the holding cell, stepping into the suit and letting it attach.

"JARVIS, run a program that will inform me or Loki whenever another Avenger or SHIELD team member is within 20 feet of Stark Towers, and if they try to enter without going through the proper channels, Shoot them."

Only a seconds wait, and a small chime rang through the room, followed by JARVIS' British twang. _"Building is secured as per your parameters sir. Anything else?"_

Tony looked at Loki, and smirked. "Going through the proper channels means all the codes, every door will have to be manually entered. Buys us...30 minutes, at least...Unless they can fly, like Thor." He said, looking back behind Loki to see said Norse God on his Balcony.

"What should I do?" He asked, looking at his Ruler, who simply smirked, and said two words, before Tony smirked, his helmet snapped shut, and he shot off towards Thor.

_"Impress me."_


	2. Enslavement

Stealing Tony Stark was the best heist Loki had pulled as to this day, including the Tessaract and its Staff. He watched as his beautiful Minion _(minion? Slave? Pawn? The terminology mattered not)_ shot into Thor, his brother flying from the roof before he was bounced off the Captain's sheild, and landed in the road. He walked closer to the balcony, as to have a better seat to watch the upcoming words and eventual fight.

By the Gods, but his Pawn was a graceful flyer, even if the flight was by Technical means, and not natural, as that of Thor or Himself.

Tony shot out the door, making a calculated move that shot the Norse God of Thunder off the balcony, and into Steve, giving quite the satisfying _bang_ as the God colided with the Vibranium Shield. He hovered in the air, and felt Knowledge pulse through him, cold and sharp but perfect. Knowledge that he would win this fight for his Ruler. He looked at all of them, though his eyes lingered on Clint, who he had an inkling had a suspicion about what was going on here. _**"Leave."**_ He said sharply, one last chance for the kids to run before the fighting started.

Clint stepped forward, smoothly drawing an arrow from his black quiver and notching it on his bow - a silent warning. "The words are lies, Tony. The knowledge it promises you, the knowledge it shows you...its all lies." Everyone seemed to realize what was going on at the same time, looking at Tony sharply. Steve drew in a ragged breath. "The Tessaract has taken him..." He mumbled, looking away when Iron Man's helmet slid back, and eyes of Ice were revealed. "Truth cannot be lies, Hawk." He said harshly, anger that the one person who should know what this felt like would betray them.

"Lies, Tony!" He barked, and shot his arrow with deadly accuracy, only to have Tony catch it, and break it in half before Hawkeye had the chance to detonate it.

"Leave now, or I will be forced to Detain you." That made them Pause. "Detain? But i thought - " Clint hissed. "Loki doesn't want to kill us. He wants to fight us, wants to weaken us...Then he wants to Claim us." He said, frowning. Steve hissed out a breath as Natasha vocalized the thought now in his head.

"Why kill an army...when you can enslave them?"


End file.
